A decorative material (for example, a decorative sheet of a logo or the like) is stuck on a vehicle body (an object) of a vehicle for the purpose of improvement of the appearance or indication of necessary information. In Japanese Patent No. 5249182, a sticking apparatus that sticks such a decorative material is disclosed. This sticking apparatus includes a container that houses an object, a lid body that is attached to the container, and a sticking film that is placed between the container and the lid body. In the sticking apparatus, a pressure in a first space defined by the container and the sticking film and a pressure in a second space defined by the lid body and the sticking film are changed to thereby elastically deform the sticking film toward the first space, whereby a decorative material, which is attached to the sticking film, is stuck on the object.